


Monstrum

by teamchaosprez



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Azula (Avatar) Redemption, Drabble, Gen, Post-Canon, Recovery, Sibling Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:54:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25161208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamchaosprez/pseuds/teamchaosprez
Summary: "You're not a monster, Azula."
Kudos: 68





	Monstrum

“You’re not a monster, Azula.”

Her head snaps up and she stares at her brother, dumbfounded.

“You should know that I am better than anyone.”

He shakes his, looking profoundly tiredly into his tea.

“You’re a kid. You’re a kid who he made do terrible things. You’re a kid who he molded into something vaguely monster-shaped, but that doesn’t make you one.”

Slowly, she takes a sip of her own tea, and avoids looking at Zuko. When she doesn’t speak, he does.

“No matter what he tried, you’re still my sister.”

Healing’s a slow road. Her brother is stubborn, though.


End file.
